<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SPYxHIT MAN by Vividly_Violet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250792">SPYxHIT MAN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividly_Violet/pseuds/Vividly_Violet'>Vividly_Violet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, SPY x FAMILY (Manga), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Clint Barton, Clumsy Clint Barton, Dad Spy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Fic, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Married Life, Not Beta Read, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividly_Violet/pseuds/Vividly_Violet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A SPYxFAMILY!AU</p><p>Winter Soldier, that is his name. A master of disguises, manipulation and lies and a skilled killer if need be, in short, he’s a spy. Life depends on the information he acquires and missions he executes. Being a Father and Husband is just going to be another role he’ll have to play for the sake of his mission.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>OR the time when a spy, a hitman, and a kid with super strength becomes a family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the manga SpyxFamily, I still don't know where this is going, I've olny y plotted out the first three chapters for this and I'm bad at writing multifics, so wish me luck in this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MISSION 1</p><p> </p><p>This mission sucks. Winter thought. And whoever the hell came up with it deserves a painful death that he’ll gladly deliver himself if it meant it’ll get him out of the mission. He’s the Goddamn Winter Soldier, the best of the best in the art of espionage. Master of disguise, manipulation and lies and a skilled killer if need be, so why in heaven's name was he in an orphanage, signing the papers of the adaption of one Steve Rogers? Let’s take a few steps back.</p><p>Two days ago, when he received his new mission taped inside the box of the pizza he ordered– which wasn’t the most inconvenient way he had received one so far, it was much better than the time he was in a bathroom, and they used the toilet paper for the dossier, to this day he has yet to find out whose idea was it. He removed the small greased covered envelope and read it. It was probably another important one, since he had just finished a job last night and to be sending one right after? But wasn’t it always important? Their job literally entails the safety or destruction of certain parties. The details listed was like most of the stuff he had received.</p><p>The mission was to gather information from the most powerful man on the country in terms of technology and well, money, one Howard Stark. They had intel that the man had been dabbling on some very dubious and questionable experiments and weaponry for the enemy nation, but they didn’t have any proof, in other words get close and investigate his subversive activities. The problem was that the man was rarely seen in public. Howard Stark is a paranoid man, the only way for them to get in to contact with the billionaire was through his son, who is seven years old, Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark, who would be attending the prestigious school Avengers Academy. The school itself is host to numerous big names and family, from the sons and daughters of dignitaries and large figureheads, the elites among the elites thereby functioning as a way to gather all the biggest players in politics and industries which would be a prime time to get close with the target.</p><p>Winter took a bite from the pizza then abruptly spat it out. When he read the last and probably most crucial part of the mission, he blinked, re-read the line, once or thrice and–</p><p>“They want me to what!?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You want me to what!?” Bucky shouted as soon as he kicked open the door to their Headquarters.</p><p>“You read your mission briefing; it is what it is.” came the answer from the only occupant of the room.</p><p>“You have one week to find yourself a wife and child before the entrance exam begins and infiltrate the school.”</p><p>“A wife and child!?” Widow rolled her eyes before glaring at her fellow spy.</p><p>“Yes. That is the only way we could get close to Stark. Avengers Academy holds frequent gatherings for future prospect of the heirs, the parents along with their kids are required to attend. And since this are Big Shots, they are sure to attend to create connections and deepen their status. This is more for the parents rather than the kids, if you look at it but this is exactly the in you need to get the necessary information since this is the only sure appearance Stark will have.”</p><p>“Why does it have to be me though?”</p><p>“Your one of our best, and we’re short-handed as it is. Hydra is actively hunting down spies, one after another. Even our comrades are turning against each other. We’re in a dangerous situation right now and it would be better to keep this within our organization for now.”  But before Winter could say anything, a business pamphlet was thrown at his face.</p><p>“Here’s somewhere you could probably get a kid without any questions asked, better work quickly you only have 5 days to go before the entrance exam.” And with that the red head sauntered off the office leaving Winter glaring at the smiling sun on the pamphlet that seemed to mock him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sucks at updating, bad at multi-fics😣</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>MISSION 2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Winter stood in front of a dilapidated building. The metal fence was rusted and the gate broke off, hanging by its hinges when he pushed it open. He glanced down at the pamphlet in his hand to check if he got the place right. The door had the nameplate that read Sonys Sunny Orphanage. It didn't look like what the paper advertised, nor does it look sunny. In fact, it looked like it would fall apart any moment now. It was a depressing sight.</p><p>"Just get it over,” Winter whispered to himself before he stepped forward and knocked, a few seconds later the door creaked open, and a disheveled looking man greeted him.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>“Uhmm is this still an Orphanage?"</p><p>"What's it to you?"</p><p>"I'm uhh looking to adopt a kid." The man looked at him up and down before fully opening the door and turning his back, Bucky followed suit.</p><p>"Ahh mister–"</p><p>"Dugan."</p><p>"Right Mr. Dugan, uhh how does this work? this is my first time adopting a kid a–” </p><p>“Just pick whoever," the man grunted and leaned on the wall with his arms crossed, keeping his eyes on the spy. Winter glanced around the room. The place did not look bad as it had on the outside. The kids looked well-fed and clean but were rather uninterested in him, though he did spot some promising ones. He was looking for someone who was somewhere between 6-7 in age, smart and would pass the part of looking like someone who fits among the rich, he was about to inquire about some of his prospects when a blond mass crashed into him sending him sprawling on the floor.</p><p>"What the heck!" from his side, he saw the older man shook his head.</p><p>"Stevie boy, what'd I tell you bout runnin’ inside?"</p><p>"Not to do it?" the child said though he didn't sound sorry for doing it.</p><p>"So why were you runnin’ inside?"</p><p>“Jim said this guy was gonna kidnap some of the kids!</p><p>"He ain't kidnapin’, anyone, hell just be taking one of your brats." Stevies' eyes widened and tackled Winter once more, but this time the spy was ready however he was surprised by the strength of the kid who manages to tackle him to the floor again.</p><p>"What the-"</p><p>"Stevie! Get off the man right now."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"What I meant was, hell be adopting one of you, he ain't got any nefarious purpose, do you?" the man stared down at the spy.</p><p>“Ohh no, no evil purpose. Just looking for a kid to give a loving home and call my own.” The man continued to stare at him.</p><p>"I promise!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The two went through other rooms filled withkids, playing, watching and some helping the workers on chores. The inside was not as bad as the outside but some areas of the place have fallen in disrepair. But overall, the place was not a dump as he initially thought, just needed some work and probably some fund which seems to be what the orphanage was lacking. After the tour and looking over dozens of children they made their way to Dugans office.</p><p>“So have you decided yet?"</p><p>“Uhmm well," Winter looked around his eyes landing in the blond who was spying from the outside of the office window. Steve glared at the spy; Winter glared back. Dugan signaled the kid to scram.</p><p>"What kinda kid are you exactly looking for?"</p><p>"Well, I prefer if they could read and write, but uhhh they should be around 6 or 7." The caretaker seems to think it over before wincing at whatever name that might have popped in his mind.</p><p>“I got you just the kid for you, not sure how you're gonna like it.”</p><p>"Oh, who?”</p><p>"Stevie boy.”</p><p>"But he–"</p><p>"He's the only kid in that age range that can read and write. Steve's a pretty special kid, he's hard-headed but smart amongst other things." The man didn't elaborate further but Winter had an inkling to how special the kid is, he's seen bar code hidden under the kid's shirt.</p><p>"Fine.” with that decided, Dugan turned towards his desk.</p><p>"It's gonna take a couple of weeks maybe months to fina–“</p><p>"No.”</p><p>"Excuse me? No?”</p><p>"It needs to be done today.”</p><p>“I can't just simply–“</p><p>"How much?" this seems to anger Dugan.</p><p>“What exactly do you need a kid for?" Dugan spat out. </p><p>“This orphanage is falling apart. You're short-staffed with dozens and dozens of children housed in here. And I'm pretty sure you people are barely scraping by. So how much? Think about it. I can give you any amount. It would help you with the orphanage.”</p><p>“I–“</p><p>"You clearly care about the kids here so-" he was cut off when the door was slammed open.</p><p>“One hundred thousand!" the two froze at the sudden intrusion.</p><p>"What?" both of them uttered.</p><p>"One hundred thousand and I'll go with you." Steve said before looking at Dugan.</p><p>“Agree to it, the orphanage needs it.”</p><p>"Listen ki-“</p><p>"Accepted." The caretaker whipped his head at the spy.</p><p>"Now you-“</p><p>“Like I said, I don't have any evil intentions towards the kids, I just want this to be over as quick as possible. I know there wouldn't be much record on him" the two froze, confirming what he already knew, "so there really won't be problems with the paperwork. Think of all the kids here as well. You need the money to keep this place running.”</p><p>The older man looked at the kid who gave a determined and fierce nod. Dugan sighed heavily.</p><p>"We'll draw up the papers, kid get out of here”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once all the papers were signed and everything was in order (Widow will be destroying it shortly tonight), Dugan turned to Winter.</p><p>“Just who exactly are you?” Dugan abruptly said and Winter stilled. Has he been made?</p><p>"You're not some weirdo for certain, but there is something about you that I can't put my finger on. But instinct tells me Steve will do you more good than you think, and you'll do good for the kid. Whatever your intentions may be.”</p><p>"Yeah well, any kid would do I mean, sure he looks like a good kid!"</p><p>"He is, he just hates bullies, but you'll do well with him. You're not normal, he's not normal."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Winter tried to play it dumb, but he was sure the older man wasn't buying it. He knew that the kid was unnatural in some away. His strength alone. When he was tackled it felt like getting hit by a car, and he could tell he'd been hit by some on a couple of occasions. If what he remembers was right from a few cases ago, judging from the small glimpse of the code he saw and his age, Steve was probably one of the experiments for the military's super-soldier program that got scrapped for some reason. It was still unclear as to why, but he had some suspicion that one of his fellow acquaintances was behind the take-down of that certain project. Probably taking in the kid would do him and his mission good.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>"Gabe, wheres Steve?"</p><p>"He's with Jim and James in the playroom, I think they were plannin’ on ambushing someone?" Gabe said eyeing Winter, Dugan patted the boys head.</p><p>They saw Steve hunched over a piece of paper (probably jotting down their scheme) alongside two other boys.</p><p>"This guy here is bad news, we need to make sure he ain't taking any of us and selling our kidney!" one of the taller kids whispered.</p><p>"I'm not selling anyone's kidneys." The boys all jumped.</p><p>"Who are you?" one of the kids asked, either James or Jim, he couldn't tell.</p><p>“James Carter"</p><p>"Hey! We have the same name."</p><p>"Sure kid."</p><p>“So if he not selling our kidneys then why is he here?"</p><p>“Ohh hell be adopting Steve."</p><p>"What!" the two screeched.</p><p>“No, he cant!"</p><p>"Yes, he can and he will, all papers been signed."</p><p>"Sorry kids, but he’ll be coming home with me,” Winter said, directing a smug grin on the child who was glaring at him.</p><p>“Better keep your promise or else ill kick you.”</p><p>"I’m sure he will, Gabes already packing your things now go and say your goodbyes." And just like that, the thought of never seeing any his friends, Dum Dum or any of the staff, or never eating Peggy’s pie made tears well up the blonde's eyes. Winter was internally panicking seeing the scrunching face; he didn't have the slightest clue as to how to handle crying children. Dugan glared him <em>do something about it, you're his father now</em>. Is what it seems to say. Nervously, Winter kneeled down at the kid's level.</p><p>"Hey, hey don't cry now. I'm sure it's not gonna be that bad right? I mean sure you'll be leaving your friends and living with a complete stranger bu-" those words only served to make the floodgates open. Oh my god, what am I doing!?</p><p>“Hey I'm sorry, I mean don't you want to have a family? I'm your father now I'll be taking care of you so, don't cry now."</p><p>"But, but-"</p><p>"You hate bullies right? Dugan mentioned that earlier." Steve sniffed and nodded.</p><p>"Well how about this, I hate bullies too. If you come home with me I promise you'll get to beat them up."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really." And with that, the blond perked up and zoomed out of the room to say his goodbyes. Dugan who was leaning by the door stepped forward.</p><p>"You're gonna be regretting that."</p><p>"What? Adopting him?"</p><p>"No, setting him on bullies. He's gonna hold you to it."</p><p>"He's 5-"</p><p>"Six."</p><p>"He's six he'll get over it and probably in a couple of days he'll even forget about it once I enroll him to school."</p><p>"Whatever, now let's gather his things."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Bye Jimmy, bye James, bye Peggy, Bye Gabe!" Steve said as he loaded himself to Winter's car, the other kids shouting and waving their goodbyes as well.</p><p>"You good?" Winter asked as he fastened the kid's seatbelt.</p><p>“I'm good." He nodded before returning to the steps where Dugan was offering his hand for a shake.</p><p>"Thanks for this."</p><p>"Take care of the kid.”</p><p>"Sure, see you around Sergeant Dugan,” Winter said before turning his back. He saw the newspaper clippings on the man's office but he also knew that the man wasn't bad.<br/>The man seemed surprised but nodded in acknowledgment.</p><p>"C'mon kid, we're off to your new home."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is it just me or does some of the punctuations keep disappearing when copy+pasring it to the rich file? I had to put up the quotation marka and apostrophes once i pasted it. This is the first time it happened to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really bad at updates</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mission 3</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Clint wasn’t much of a morning person but his job called for him to be awake by seven so he could arrive at the office in time. Really, why did he even choose a job where he needs to come in the morning? Luckily, he had awesome coworkers such as Wanda who offered him a cup of coffee the moment he arrived.</p><p>“You are a goddess.” He professed.</p><p>“Knowing you, you wouldn’t function without one. We’ll be stuck with your paperwork if we didn’t give you fuel to do your job.” </p><p>“Hey now!” </p><p>“Oh Barton, you’re here, good. Can you have this photocopied.” Jesse ordered.</p><p>“Let me finish drinking my coffee first, please.”</p><p>“fine, fine. Oh hey Wanda, have you hear about the break-in last night."</p><p>“First time I’m hearing it, what happened?”</p><p>“Apparently someone went through the record files of the city halls employees.”</p><p>“What would they want with that?” Clint butted in.</p><p>“Don’t know but with the rising number of spies being caught and accusations flying all over you never know. Uhhg its pretty scary if it did turn out we were working with one.” </p><p>“You said it,” Kate said having heard the conversation when she came in. “You know the lady intern of the district attorney?”</p><p>“The blonde one or the brunette?”</p><p>“The blonde.”</p><p>“What about her?”</p><p>“She was apprehended this morning. Heard that her neighbor found it pretty suspicious that she was living alone and at 30 still single. With a bounty on every reported spy people have gone a bit overboard with it. Everyone’s being accused left and right for the littlest things.”</p><p>“That a bit scary.” </p><p>“Speaking of single at 30 and lives alone,” Wanda spoke, and all three looks at Clint, who had moved on from drinking from his mug to drinking from the coffee pot.</p><p>“What? I'm not in my thirties yet!” Clint protested, swinging the pot around, a drop from the pot dripped on his shirt. “Ah crap, coffee no”</p><p>"I still have two years before I hit 30."</p><p>"Whatever you say old man" Kate teased.</p><p>“Clint Barton, you are a disaster.” Jesse shook her head.</p><p>“He’s our disaster, that’s why you’ll be coming to my party this weekend. There’ll be plenty of single ladies or gentlemen for you to meet!” Said Wanda excitedly.</p><p>“Wait what, who says I’m even going?”</p><p>“C’mon Barton, it would be fun.”</p><p>“You don’t need to set me up, I’m already seeing someone!” Clint blurted out, oh crap. what is he doing? Why did he say that?</p><p>“What!?” all three screeched.</p><p>“Who, wait you know what, why don’t you bring them over at the party.” Clint was about to protest, “I mean it, if you don’t, I’ll be locking the coffee maker.” Wanda threatened and Clint had to suppress his whimper at the thought of never having any coffee at work.</p><p>“Fine.” He grumbled.</p><p>“Good, now don’t you have some papers to be photocopied.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Could you tell me what you want with all these records you had me steal?” Wilson codenamed Falcon asked, shifting through the employees’ files in his hand.</p><p>“Looking for the most acceptable applicants for my wife.” </p><p>“Why can’t you go out and date like normal people do?”</p><p>“I have less than 5 days to look for one, and dressing you up as a woman won’t do. You look ugly in a dress even with my skills, I couldn’t do anything to disguise you.” The other man shuddered thinking of the ordeal Winter had him go through yesterday. Winter looked over the files again there were good candidates but they need someone who would be easy to trick into marrying him and going along without having any suspicion of his doings. It would have been easier if Widow was available but they were already short-staffed what with all the others having been compromised, they couldn’t risk working together.</p><p>“But I thought he looked good with all that make-up,” Steve said, glancing away from the Tv. Falcon glared at the kid who resumed cheering Captain America as he punched the bad guy. Winter looked back at the paper and decided that Wanda Maximoff will do. But first, he needed to make contact with her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>It was past midnight when Clint arrived at the Royal Hotel, ridding the elevator and stepping out at the thirteenth floor when he was stopped by heavily armed men in black suits.</p><p>"Evening Fellas."</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going.”</p><p>“Uhhhm to meet your boss?” the guard glared at him eyeing the bow clutched by the blonde.</p><p>“Get rid of him.” But before any of them could move Clint swung his bow across the man's face hard enough to break the guys' teeth out before kicking him towards the other guy causing them to fall. He then swiftly drew an arrow and successively shot down the other two before striding over to the last remaining guy who was struggling to get up with another quick shot to the chest. He looked at the camera at the corner and was relieved to see it was turned off, he wasn’t good at technology much but at least he knows enough on how to disable cameras.</p><p>“Uhhg you guys suck.” He said as he collected his arrows from the cooling corpses. He’s target was just behind that door in which he promptly kicked down and as soon as he did that all guns were trained on him but before anyone could pull the trigger and drew and pulled his bow and the shootout began. Soon enough all men lay dead at his feet, mission accomplished. He stepped out of the hotel with only a few tears on his suit and a bloody nose when he walked in on a door when left. Glancing down at his ruined suit he let out a sigh, he'll be needing a new one for Wanda's party.</p><p>Clinton Francis Barton, a coffee addicted civil servant by day, a cold bloody hitman by night. Trained when he was young at the art of archery and swordsmanship, any item that falls in his hand he could turn into a deadly weapon. Ruthlessly efficient in close combat and un unstoppable force at a distance. Feared and revered by many, a killer known to never miss his target. Codename: Hawkeye</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone's interested here's <a href="https://twitter.com/Vividly_Violet_?s=09">my twitter</a> (which I'm new to) and <a href="https://violetlou2020.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>